


pull away

by ichinoseharu (rinsousukes)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, shopping shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsousukes/pseuds/ichinoseharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally spots a head of magenta in the third row, right by the window. Rin looks just as restless as the rest of his classmates but he keeps his gaze focused on the teacher and jots down a few more words in his notebook before he flips it closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull away

Sousuke is out of his seat as soon as the bell sounds, signaling the end of English class. The legs of his chair drag on the classroom tiles and he winces a little as the sound rings in his ears. From the seat beside him, Kiritani, the baseball vice-captain whom he’d gotten friendly with over the past few weeks, shoots him a sly glance and looks him up and down.

He’s been trying (very much in vain, though Sousuke doesn’t have the heart to tell it to him straight) for many weeks to get Sousuke to join the baseball team, claiming that he had the perfect physique and athletic prowess to become an ace. Sousuke though, has already resigned himself to possibly only engaging in one sport for the rest of his life.

“In a hurry to go and meet your girlfriend, Yamazaki?”

Sousuke ignores the question and instead smiles a little apologetically at him and then lifts his hand and mouths a silent sorry to the other students seated around him.

The other boys (he still can’t quite remember all their names, but he’s getting there) seem to have overheard Kiritani’s sly jab and they turn to him with teasing eyes.

“Which school does she go to, Yamazaki-san?”

“Is she pretty? You have a picture?”

A chorus erupts from around them.

“Teach me your ways Yamazaki-sensei, please, I want a girlfriend too.” The joker of the class, a short boy with thick, black-framed glasses leers at him, but he looks a little serious and yeah, that’s definitely not a path Sousuke’s going to go down today. Especially not when he had someone to meet in – a quick glance at the wall clock shows that it’s two fifty seven in the afternoon – three minutes.

“Yeah, you’ll have to grow a new face for that to happen, Nezu!”

Luckily, his classmates seem to have found another target to rib and Sousuke takes the chance, slinging the straps of his carry-on over his shoulder and striding out of the classroom quickly.

Uproarious laughter from the boys at the expense of the little joker follows him all the way to the hallway and Sousuke grins a little, despite himself. His classmates are a good bunch, really. He just has more important goals in mind than going out to grab some lunch after school and fooling around aimlessly with them.

Well, most of the time, that is. Today, though, he has absolutely no plans that involve swimming, weight training or strategy-talking, something which Sousuke himself is a little surprised by. He rarely gave himself off days and even on the rare occasions that he doesn’t hit the gym or the pool, he usually spends his time writing up training menus or going for a jog by the ocean.

It isn't that he's anti-social or anything. He’s had at least nine girls leave coy little notes in his locker in his previous high school (Sousuke is quite sure one of them had been from a boy, but he’ll never be able to prove it) and his classmates had often grouped around him and looked to him for acknowledgement.

Some had even joined to swim team in a bid to get closer to him, but Sousuke knew beforehand that they were in for disappointment, because once he got in the pool, he had no attention or time to spare for any trivialities. These days though, he finds that something (or someone rather) persistently and selfishly draws his attention away from swimming and training and everything important.

Sousuke increases his step a little and dodges the onslaught of fresh-faced students who seem eager to get out of the campus and enjoy the nice, sunny Friday. Once in a while, he lifts his hand up to acknowledge a few familiar faces and musters up a few smiles for a few freshmen who stop to beam at him.

He passes a row of classrooms and finally finds 2-12 on one of the signs outside a classroom.

Sousuke leans against the lockers in the corridor right outside and peers into the classroom. The teacher is just wrapping up the class; a little late - and by the looks on their faces and the restless energy that fills the classroom, Sousuke can see that the students clearly don’t appreciate that fact. 

He finally spots a head of magenta, in the third row, right by the window. Rin looks just as restless as the rest of his classmates but he keeps his gaze focused on the teacher and jots down a few more words in his notebook before he flips it closed.

His long-ish hair falls into his eyes when he bends down to stuff his pencil case and notebook into his sling bag and Sousuke could bet his entire swimming career that he was about to do exactly what Sousuke thinks he's going to do next.

He still smiles a little fondly when Rin carefully tucks a few strands of his hair behind his right ear and then repeats the movement with his other hand.

Rin gathers up his bag and stands, and after giving what seems like a few polite pats on the backs of the two boys sitting diagonal to him and behind him, he starts walking to the doorway. He looks almost excited and the sharpness of his features is less obvious when he’s not raising his eyebrows sardonically or baring his teeth at someone. Sousuke likes it. Likes it a lot.

Rin catches his eye through the open window of the classroom and his expression brightens even more just for a second before he carefully schools his eyes to look a little less wide and his mouth to look a little less pleased. Sousuke sees right through it and he tosses a little smirk at Rin to make him aware of that.

Light pink blooms high on Rin’s cheekbones (he’s getting too predictable, really) and he scowls a little, the corners of his mouth pulling down and leaving a few razor-sharp teeth exposed. They really were as sharp as they looked, Sousuke can vouch for that. He’ll never try sticking a finger right in front of Rin’s face in the middle of an argument again.

He pushes himself off of the row of lockers with a foot and greets Rin with a little smile and warm eyes. Rin is difficult to handle on his best days and almost impossible to be around on his worst, but he still finds himself so endeared to him and Sousuke doesn’t know what that says about himself.

All the grump and brash words aside, he could be surprisingly refreshing and even sweet if he was trying. After all, deep inside, he was still a hopeless romantic. The years hadn’t changed that part of him at all, they’d just allowed him to perfect a cynical and aggressive front to hide it.

And of course, Sousuke won’t even pretend not to know that Rin is the hottest person in the entire hallway at this point. His pink eyelashes (Rin would murder him in cold-blood if he ever referred to his colouring as pink in front of him) stand out in stark contrast to his pale skin and they’re as long and perfect as his shoulders are broad and his waist is trim.

Sousuke isn’t the kind of person who gets caught up in trivial matters like attraction and love, but he’ll be damned if Matsuoka Rin isn’t the exception to all of that.

Rin gestures impatiently at him and starts mowing through the gaggle of students in the hallway with brisk efficiency and Sousuke trails closely behind him. At some point, Rin reaches back and grasps his forearm tightly so that Sousuke wouldn’t get lost in the crowd.

It was adorable really, but Sousuke stood at least a head taller than the entire crowd, so getting swept away with the crowd was not looking likely. The five distinct points of warmth Rin’s fingers leave on his arm even through his blazer however, is something Sousuke doesn't feel like losing, so he keeps mum and lets himself be dragged right out of the school.

After last evening's practice, he’d been suggesting adding more shoulder conditioning exercises to the training menu that he, Rin and Rin’s little (not so little when he got in the pool) roommate, Nitori shared. But Rin had cut him right off.

“Enough of that for today. I’m wiped.”

Sousuke had been a little surprised because Rin was usually the last person to avoid a conversation involving swimming techniques or training menus, but Rin had looked away and to the side a little and when he spoke again, his voice sounded a little subdued.

“That is, the Key Pieces outlet in town is having a sale and I wanted to take a look at it tomorrow right after school. Do you, maybe, wanna come with?”

He didn’t exactly sound unsure, but the low volume of his voice gave away a little of his nervousness.

Rin and him hadn’t really spent much time doing things not related to swimming since Sousuke had transferred in a month or two ago, and Sousuke had wanted to fix that soon. It looked like Rin had beat him to it though. He had felt a little relieved. Sure, he’d known that their friendship hadn’t changed much at all in the few years that they’d been separated, but it was still good to hear that Rin still wanted to hang around him even when swimming was out of the equation.

His answer had been immediate and certain.

And so here he is, walking out of the school gates with Rin shooting little glances at him once in a few minutes. He’d let go of his arm and the space he’s set between them as they walk side-by-side is curiously big.

The day is a little brisk with the chill of fall just setting in but the sun’s so bright and the sky’s such an azure blue that no one seems to have noticed. At the bus stop a few yards away from the school gates, Sousuke sees young couples chattering excitedly with each other. The boys are all wearing the white Samezuka blazers, but the girls seem to be from an assortment of schools, judging by the blues and browns of their uniforms.

Behind them, more boys are jogging out to meet their girlfriends by the side of the road.

Rin’s gaze is also on the couples, but he looks away when Sousuke turns to him and laughs a little weakly.

“Nice weather, huh?”

Sousuke can’t help but snort a little in amusement. He has an idea as to why Rin is acting so strangely but the awkwardness (they’d never been awkward in speaking to each other before, not even when they’d first met) that permeates the space around them is a little annoying and Rin should’ve _known_ that he never had to feel that way around Sousuke.

“Nice weather for a date, yeah.”

They’re boxed into the corner of the bus-stop with a huge crowd milling around them, so he takes the liberty of winding an arm around Rin’s waist and settling his fingers on his hip. Then he looks Rin right in the eye.

Rin just stares at him slack-jawed and Sousuke can almost count the number of sharp, white teeth contained in that mouth. 

His eyes are a little wide and the sunlight catches his left eye, making it gleam a pretty red. He really is a gorgeous one, Sousuke thinks to himself. He knows that many of the girls around them have noticed it too, and Sousuke is pretty sure that even Nitori’s been harbouring some decidedly unplatonic thoughts about his roommate.

“Q-quit messing around, idiot!”

His hand is knocked right off, like he’d expected it to be. The bus is here now though, so they push and shove their way through the crowd and queue up.

The bus seems to be moving particularly slowly today, but maybe that’s just because he’s standing and being squeezed on either side by white-clad boys who clearly had spent their lunchtimes playing soccer or chasing each other down, by the smell of it.

Rin is further in front – they’d been separated by a ragtag bunch of boys who’d cut the queue and just shoved their way into the bus – and he’s holding onto the handrail behind him and fiddling with his phone distractedly. He turns and meets Sousuke’s gaze and then makes a tortured face, eyes shifting to the crowd and then back to his own.

Sousuke shrugs in a little “what can you do” gesture and then turns and watches the scenery run on by through the windows for the rest of the journey.

Unsurprisingly, almost every one of the students get off at the stop for the town centre, and Rin is waiting for Sousuke by the side of the bus-stop when he finally manages to alight.

“I’m surprised I’m in one piece.” He mutters under his breath while dusting off his blazer and Rin quirks a smile at him.

“C’mon, let’s get shopping and grab some lunch after!”

The awkwardness has cleared up a little. Clearly, Rin has resolved whatever issues he seemed to be having during the bus ride and Sousuke is relieved that he won’t have to spend an afternoon riddled with under the lash glances and awkward silences.

He follows Rin into Key Pieces and looks around curiously. It isn’t exactly the kind of store he usually shops in. Then again, Sousuke’s style is geared more towards ‘comfortable’ and ‘clean’: the polar opposite of Rin, who owns arrays of skinny jeans, leopard prints and tight v-necks. They look uncomfortable and restrictive, but hell, Sousuke’s not complaining because Rin looks like a runway model when he puts them on.

The store is already bustling with activity. The “up to 70% off” in large, red print on the board hung outside the store must have seen to that.

Rin has wasted no time in making his way to the t-shirt section and _wow_ , was he really considering that tiny low-necked shirt with the animal print? Sousuke looks at Rin’s broad shoulders and muscled torso and then back at the tiny thing skeptically.

Rin must have picked up on his disbelief because he turns to Sousuke and holds a palm out in front of him irritatedly.

“I don’t need fashion advice from _you_ , Yamazaki!”

Well, he wasn’t even going to say anything…

He walks alongside the rack and lets his hand slide across shirts boasting garish patterns and neon colours with a little grimace. He pauses though, when he catches a glimpse of teal and he reaches out to lift the shirt out of the rack by its hanger.

It's nice in an understated way, with a single breast pocket on the left side and a uniform colour thoughout. The wide neck of the shirt droops to the sides and if Sousuke concentrates enough, he can envision Rin’s white collarbones peeking out from them.

He turns and tosses the shirt into the pile that Rin has already gathered in his arms. Rin meets his eyes dubiously but he looks down and then levels an appreciative gaze at the shirt. He looks up covertly again to Sousuke’s eyes and then back at the shirt. Oh. Right. Teal.

He opens his mouth to assure Rin that he isn’t trying to convey some sort of subliminal message to him, but Rin just glances at him a little amusedly and throws something at him in return.

It’s a plain red shirt with a black collar. The modest shade of red is surprisingly pleasing to Sousuke’s eyes and the material is so soft when he brushes the back of his hand against it. He reaches into the collar of the shirt to pull out the price tag and after considering the discount amount and doing a few mental calculations, he makes up his mind.

“I’m coming with you whenever you need to shop for clothes, Sousuke, seriously. We really need to break you out of those boring ass colours. Look, I even went easy on you this time.”

Easy? Sousuke shudders to think about what special brand of abomination Rin would talk him into buying the next time. But the fact that Rin had basically invited himself along to all of Sousuke’s future shopping trips… That he could work with.

Rin seems to have picked two t-shirts out of the massive pile in his arms (thank god for that) and after depositing the others in the nearby return cart, he grabs a pair of strategically ripped black jeans from the next aisle and motions to Sousuke to get moving.

They find the fitting rooms at the corner of the store and luckily, there doesn’t seem to be much of a queue. Rin shoves him in the direction of one of the small curtained spaces and then slips into the adjacent one.

The fitting room, if you could call it a room that is, is tiny and cramped and Sousuke has to pull in his shoulders a little and back himself to the corner after he pulls the faded green curtains closed. As expected, there’s no mirror.

He hears rustling and the sound of something light hitting the floor in the room beside his.

“Oi, Sousuke, come out and let me see when you’re done, okay?”

“Yeah, you too.”

He shrugs out of his blazer and then pulls his undershirt over his head. The polo tee is soft and cool against his skin when he slips into it. It stretches a little at his chest and arms, but Sousuke figures that that’s kind of the point. It tapers down perfectly to his waist though and he inhales a little, pleased at the new-fabric smell that reaches his nose.

In the other room, Rin is making a racket. He can hear hangers being tossed against the wall and muttered curses. He seems to have already changed into and out of at least two items of clothing though, and Sousuke is just about to call out to him to show him before he changed out of them, when he hears the telltale rustle of Rin’s curtain being yanked open and then closed again.

The next second, the curtain to his little room is shoved to the side and Rin quickly slips in and pulls it closed behind him.

Sousuke recoils a little in surprise and then reaches out and flicks him on the forehead. Hard.

“Ow, you fucker!” Rin’s response is immediate. He curls his fist into a ball and aims for Sousuke’s midsection.

Sousuke however has been expecting this and he catches his fist easily and squeezes it tightly in warning. Rin’s little pained hiss makes his lips twitch a little.

“Don’t just come in like that, you idiot. I could’ve been naked in here.”

When Rin’s fist wriggles out of his grip and he looks as if he’s going to try and get even with Sousuke again, he adds: “And don’t even try, you know you’re just going to bruise your hand.”

He makes sure to conjure an extra smug smirk to follow that up.

“Tch.. Cocky bastard.. Who cares if you’d been naked, it’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before anyway.”

Sousuke is preparing to retort that no, it’s nothing he’d seen before, really, when he finally _notices_ Rin.

He’d evidently saved the shirt that Sousuke had picked out for him for last. It fits snugly over his broad shoulders and the collar falls open to expose the very collarbones that Sousuke had been contemplating earlier. The outlines of his muscles are visible through the sleeves of the t-shirt and when Rin shifts a little nervously at Sousuke’s prolonged silence, the shirt pulls tightly over his flat stomach.

When his gaze trails further down, he notices that the rips on the jeans are dangerously high up on his thighs where pale, hairless skin is peeking through. Sousuke absently wonders if his skin is as soft as it looks.

He prepares to play it cool but when he finds Rin staring a little too appreciatively at Sousuke’s chest, his words catch in his throat.

It’s a little too warm in the fitting room now. Sousuke figures it must be the close proximity that Rin’s entrance into the room has put them in. Rin’s thigh is pressed against the long line of his own and his shoulders bump into his own when he shifts.

“Uh-“

“Rin-“

They start at the same time and Sousuke flaps his hand and motions for Rin to go first. Rin’s cheeks are flushed and the atmosphere is strange and new and heavy with something that Sousuke can’t make out. Rin doesn’t say a word.

They’d been rivals and almost brothers back in Sano and it’d been pretty easy to slouch and fit under Rin’s arm whenever he deemed it fit to throw it around Sousuke’s shoulder (which was all the time, really). 

It had been easy and uncomplicated and nothing like how it has been in the months after Sousuke had transferred in to Samezuka. They still talk swimming and about anything really, to each other with spectacular ease and Rin still complains to him often about Nanase’s strange behaviour and his own inability to dispel the little bit of awkwardness between him and Ryugazaki.

But Rin is a little more hesitant about invading his personal space and Sousuke had taken to gritting his teeth a little every time he saw Rin’s arm fall back to his side from where it had been poised to sling over his shoulder.

What really ticked Sousuke off was the fact that Rin hadn’t been shying away from personal contact with his Iwatobi sidekicks. Especially not with Nanase.

He’d taken to leveling sharp glances at Nanase whenever he seemed to be getting too comfortable under Rin’s arm, but the third time he’d done that during joint practice, Nanase (as impassive as and even more devious than he’d been six years ago) had just slipped an arm right back around Rin in return and let his fingers tap out a rhythm on his hip, all the while maintaining a poker face.  He’d smirked a little at Sousuke as Rin flinched a little in surprise and yeah, Sousuke had definitely lost that round. That little bastard…

Rin has been shooting him what he probably thinks are discreet glances every so often in the locker rooms and hallways and he doesn’t seem to realize that the reason Sousuke always catches him in those moments is because _he’s_ always staring right back at Rin.

The months of strange tension between them is culminating in this very moment, with Rin’s eyelashes fluttering and his mouth trying and failing to form words.

“Ah, fuck this!”

Sousuke feels his back hit the wall of the room with a thump, and then Rin’s mouth is hot and slick against his own.

Rin’s palms are warm where they’re cupping his neck to pull him down and then grabbing his face to angle it to the side so that he can slip his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth. He’s acutely aware of both the softness of Rin’s t-shirt and the solidity of the muscles underneath through the flimsy layer of his own shirt.

He’s surprised into inaction for a few seconds but then the truth of the situation catches up to him and he doesn’t want to let a second go to waste. The reality of Rin’s kisses was   _so_ much slicker and hotter and better than all the times he’d spent imagining that mouth on his own and those hands tangled in his hair.

Rin is unabashedly loud in expressing his appreciation, not stubbornly trying to hold his voice in like Sousuke had been expecting him to, and the little pleased, hungry noises he makes against Sousuke’s mouth go straight to his dick. He lets out a strangled sound from the back of his throat when Rin’s lower abdomen bumps against the straining front of his pants at that very moment.

He can break out of Rin’s hold easily and reverse their positions if he wants to (and he _wants_ , wants to crowd Rin against the wall, press his body so close to his and crawl right into him) but he doesn’t want to startle Rin and cut the moment short, so he opts instead to bring one of his hands to Rin’s jaw and tilt it up to ease the strain in his own neck. The other, he slides from his side all the way down to the suppleness of his thigh in those god-forsaken jeans.

When his thumb catches on one of the more obvious rips in the jeans and rubs slowly against silky smooth skin, Rin’s moan echoes loud and breathy inside the room. Sousuke still remembers that they’re in a very public place though, and he definitely doesn’t want to be outed like this, so he rips his mouth away from Rin’s and turned his face to the side to prevent Rin from reaching his mouth again.

“Shhhh.”

Rin’s eyes are glassy and dark with desire and he doesn’t look like he’s heard Sousuke at all. He immediately dips his head a little and drags that hot tongue along Sousuke’s throat, pausing only to nip delicately at the thin, tender skin at the hollow of his throat. His teeth feel like tiny, heated daggers on his sensitive neck and Sousuke has to bite back unseemly noises of his own. The length of his throat is slick with spittle and he can already feel the soreness in places Rin’s teeth have visited. They feel like branding marks.

At this point, Sousuke is straining against his zipper and he doesn’t even feel a slight bit embarrassed as he catches Rin’s hips in a vice grip to keep him still and grinds against the flat, hard surface of his belly.

Rin is faring no better. Sousuke can feel him rock hard against his thigh and he’s trying to wriggle out of Sousuke’s firm hold to rub himself up against him shamelessly. When Sousuke’s grip doesn’t loosen, he growls and bares his teeth a little. The inside of his mouth is pink and wet and Sousuke knows how he _tastes_ now, knows that the inside of his mouth burns ever hotter than the outside.

“Fuck, you bastard, let me go.” Rin’s voice is raspy and low and almost _angry_ but the wet sheen to his eyes and the way his hands are trembling a little against Sousuke’s neck give him away.

It’s too much and Sousuke’s too far gone at this point to comprehend much, really, but he recognizes the raw need and almost-despair in Rin’s voice. Sousuke may be a hardass during swim meets, relentless in his critiques on Rin’s technique and generally an asshole, but he never has been able to stand by and watch Rin's tears or suffering.

He hears someone’s voice right outside the curtain of their fitting room.

“Sir, are you alright? There’s quite a long queue, so we’d appreciate it if you could finish up in there soon.”

Rin freezes from where he’s pressing Sousuke into the flimsy plaster of the wall and Sousuke wants to call out and assure them that he’s alright in here, that he’ll be right out, but his throat is dry and he can’t get a word out. He’s never been so dangerously caught up in something like this before, but then again, Rin has always been his exception to everything.

Panic makes his already quick pulse race and he can feel Rin’s heartbeat pick up until it’s thud-thudding in sync with his own, where their chests are pressed together.

After a moment of weighted silence, Sousuke hears the rustle of the curtain being pulled aside and he cringes a little thinking of what’s to come. Nothing happens though, and Rin looks behind him in surprise and relief.

“It’s empty. Must’ve left to get more clothes. The little punk left his uniform here though. Can’t he see that there’re other people waiting?” A different voice this time, and it’s gruff and unimpressed.

The voices had been coming from outside the fitting room that Rin had previously been occupying. Immense relief washes over him and he comes back to his senses long enough to raise his voice a little and call out pre-emptively to the salesman outside.

“I’m sorry, just give me a few minutes, I can’t seem to get these jeans on properly.”

“Um, alright, Sir, but please try to make it quick.”

The curtain in the adjacent room is pulled closed again and they can hear someone humming, over the rustling of clothes. The same gruff voice that they’d heard earlier.

The panic that had overcome him hadn’t done much to calm him though, and he’s even more desperate to take the edge off now. He wonders absently if public sex might be an undiscovered kink of his.

 Rin uses his moment of inaction to turn the situation to his advantage.

“You heard that? We gotta make it quick.” His voice is smooth and alluring.

He starts rocking his hips against Sousuke’s in  choppy, uncoordinated motions and pulls Sousuke’s mouth down to his once more. Rin’s erection nudges up against his left thigh every time he jerks forward and Sousuke quickly brings a palm up to clap over Rin’s mouth and smother his moans.

Rin’s eyes almost immediately snap to his in indignation and he tries to get a few muffled, probably scathing words out, but Sousuke just presses harder on his mouth until he gives up eventually and settles on thrusting sloppily against his thigh.

Sousuke’s left in the cold though, and his dick barely brushes up against Rin’s abdomen with every thrust. Rin’s pants are loud in his left ear and he can make out his pained and frustrated whine, muffled by his palm, when he slips out of rhythm and knocks his knee into the wall behind him with a loud thud instead.

This wasn’t going to work.

He drags his palm away from Rin’s mouth and brings both his hands to cup Rin’s firm waist before flipping them around and pinning Rin to the wall in a quick motion.

Saliva is smeared around Rin’s mouth from Sousuke’s palm pressing against it and his tongue swipes out to clean some of it up. He’s looking up, dazed at Sousuke, his eyes shining almost pink in the light and his hair mussed and hanging about his face. That very picture is Sousuke’s undoing.

He slides a hand between them and unbuttons the fly of the jeans Rin’s wearing before pulling them down with not a little amount of difficulty. When they advertised skin-tight, they really meant skin-tight. He stoops and rests one knee on the floor to lift Rin’s feet up and then out of the leg holes one by one, before tossing the jeans aside and standing up again to unbutton and unzip his own uniform pants and slide them just past his hips, where they catch and settle.

Rin’s cartoon-patterned boxers (he’d store that information to tease Rin relentlessly about some time in the future, but right now he can barely register it) are straining at the front and Sousuke can just barely spot the head of his dick peeking out from the top.

Rin’s breathing becomes even heavier and he reaches for him with one hand and moves the other to palm at his dick through his boxers.

Sousuke knocks both his hands aside and momentarily ignores the irritated look on Rin’s face.

“Need a little, uhfff, leverage.”  Halfway through his sentence, he slides his hands to the back of both of Rin’s thighs and _lifts_.

Rin lets a strangled noise of surprise escape but his long legs come to lock around Sousuke’s hips and cross at the ankles and his back thumps against the wall when he leans back against it to gain some balance.

“You gotta be quiet, okay?”

When Rin nods a little peevishly and moves his mouth once again to his favourite spot on Sousuke’s neck, Sousuke removes his hands from Rin’s thighs to slap against the wall on either side of Rin’s head, trusting Rin’s thighs around his hips and the wall behind him to hold him up. He feels a little more stable now and experimentally thrusts forward into the cradle of his hips.

Their erections press firmly against each other and this time, Sousuke is the one to let a rather loud groan slip out of his throat. Rin is biting his lip so hard to muffle his moans that Sousuke can see tiny beads of blood welling up in the plump of his lower lip. But he lifts his head from the crook of his neck and cocks one of his eyebrows high up on his forehead and shoots Sousuke a cocky little smirk upon hearing his slip.

“You gotta be quiet, okay?” He mocks, and pats one of Sousuke’s cheeks a little condescendingly.

That little edge of competition and friction would be present in every aspect of their interactions it seemed, and Sousuke just grins a little at him in renewed challenge and resumes rocking his hips into Rin’s. That makes Rin’s eyes roll back into his head and shuts him right up.

Rin’s teeth are working again at the already sore points on his neck and Sousuke’s going to have to come up with some believable excuses for the row of jagged tooth marks that he’s sure are going to bloom into dark bruises overnight. The thought of it makes Sousuke even hotter though, and he bends his knees just a little to gain some leverage and puts more power into his thrusts.

Rin’s head starts knocking back onto the wall behind him with every thrust and the thud that sounds every time it happens makes Sousuke wince a little in sympathy.

He pauses to move one hand from the wall to cup the back of Rin’s head, careful not to throw off his own balance. Rin lifts his head at that and shoots Sousuke a surprised look, which quickly melts into something like open fondness. He’s seen Rin level these looks at him occasionally when he thinks Sousuke’s not looking, but this is the first time it’s so blatant in his gaze: just _right there_ for Sousuke to see.

He grinds roughly against Rin and moves forward to take Rin’s mouth again. Rin’s soft moans are muffled by their kiss and his legs tighten almost painfully around Sousuke’s hips, heels digging into the curve of his ass to propel him forward with every thrust.

Sousuke is so close. He can feel his stomach tightening with every rough slide of his clothed erection against Rin’s own and he has a stray thought that they’re both going to be coming in their boxers like the hormonal teenagers they were.

His legs are trembling with the effort of holding both his and Rin’s weight up for such an extended period of time, but a chance glance at Rin’s closed eyes and open mouth is all the incentive he needs to start moving with increased rigour.

At this point, Rin’s voice is just a litany of “ungh, ungh, ungh” in his ear, as his breath leaves him sharply with every thrust.  Sousuke peels his body away from Rin’s and makes just enough space for his hand to slide down and cup Rin and massage him through the damp layer of fabric.

Rin’s mouth forms a perfect O and his eyes squeeze shut as he unceremoniously comes in his boxers. Sousuke stops to feel around the wet mess in his boxers with his fingers and _fuck_.

He starts thrusting into the innermost part of Rin’s left thigh frantically, careful even in his abandon to avoid the sensitive juncture between his thighs. He can see the damp patch in Rin’s boxers clearly now and it makes him even more desperate for release.

Rin’s legs are slipping from around his hips and he's limp in Sousuke’s arms, but he bends his head a little to press a tender little kiss to Sousuke’s hair and _yeah_ , Sousuke’s can’t hold back after that.

His boxers are sticky with come and his skin is sticky with sweat. He’s definitely going to have to buy this shirt now. And he’s just going to have to look away from the cashier’s judgemental eyes when he hands over the sweaty shirt for him to cash out later. But his chest feels light and airy and he can't wipe the smile off his mouth

When he lets Rin’s legs drop from his grasp and gently guides his feet to the floor, Rin's head is downturned and his shoulders are trembling a little.

The pleasant afterglow leaves Sousuke in less than a second.

“Rin? What-“

Snickering interrupts his foray into panic mode and when Rin lifts his head up, there’s an unholy light in his bright eyes and he’s sporting a teasing smirk.

“Never thought the prim and proper Yamazaki Sousuke would have a kink for public sex.”

He sounds a little too self-satisfied, but his eyes are a warm, molten red and Sousuke just shoots him a little smile before pulling tissues out of his school bag and passing a wad to Rin.

“Speak for yourself, Matsuoka. You were moaning and groaning a little too much there to not have a kink for it yourself.”

Rin’s cheeks don’t flush this time and he doesn’t even throw out a sarcastic quip in response. Instead, he just leans forward and brushes his lips across Sousuke’s cheekbone.

“Nah, that’s just cause it was you.”

 With that said, he cleans himself up best as he can and starts to squeeze himself into his jeans.

Sousuke stands there; a little stunned and more than a little happy. He feels his cheeks heat just a little bit, and that _never_ happens, but of course it would when Rin pulled out something unexpected like that.

He quickly turns away before Rin catches him and decides to lord it over him for the rest of their lives.

Once they get dressed, Rin moves ahead of him to pull open the curtain a smidgen and check the status outside. When he gestures a thumbs up to Sousuke and begins to make his exit, Sousuke grabs him by the wrist and brings his thumb up to smooth under the curve of his lower lip, where a little bit of saliva still lingers.

Rin does flush this time, and he tucks his hair behind his ear swiftly and mutters something about loser best friends and bad timing before he darts out of the room and back into the store.

Sousuke smirks a little to himself, reveling in the knowledge that he’s one upped Rin again and evened out the score.

When he finally steps out, he finds Rin at the cashier and an ageing man with a distinctive widow’s peak and a round belly is shooting dirty looks at him from the counter opposite, where he’s checking out his too-tight clothes. His voice is very familiar and he recognizes him as the man who'd been occupying the cubicle beside them.

He has an idea of what those looks might be for and amusement wells up within him. Rin has managed to obtain his bag and school uniform from one of the staff and he gestures to Sousuke to join him. When he does, he nimbly slips his hand to the back of Sousuke’s new shirt and plucks the price tag from there. 

He hands it over to the cashier along with the two other tags from his own shirt and jeans and pays using his debit card before shoving the bagged items to Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke still feels the weight of the grumpy old man’s glare on the back of his head, so he turns his head just a little and nuzzles into the side of Rin’s head, his nose buried in red strands. He picks up the faint fragrance of cherry blossoms.

Rin recoils and shoves him off, but Sousuke has already achieved what he had wanted to. A look back at the man’s sour, disgusted face as they leave the store confirms that. They start walking back to the bus-stop and it’s quiet for a minute or two.

Sousuke isn’t entirely sure what they are now, and if they’re gonna do this again. But Rin’s walking a little gingerly and grimacing at the uncomfortable wetness in his boxers (probably), and he turns to shoot Sousuke an accusing stare.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for fucking ages, and you decide to man up and do it in a _fitting room_ of all places?”

He completely ignores the fact that he had been the one to kiss Sousuke first, in typical Rin fashion.

Sousuke gives him a level look (the one he usually gives Rin when he’s entering drama queen territory) and shifts the bags to one hand to reach out and flick Rin on the forehead again lightly.

But just when Rin’s eyebrows start turn down into a scowl, he drags the back of his fingers down Rin's left cheek, which is still a little sticky from dried sweat and spit, and leans in close.

“Guess I just can’t help myself when it comes to you.” he murmurs, lips brushing the shell of Rin's rapidly pinkening ear, trying and mostly succeeding at maintaining a straight face. It is kind of true, but he'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't banking on a typical Rin reaction to follow his statement.

He lets himself grin a little as he walks on ahead with a little uncharacteristic bounce in his step after leaving Rin’ indignant spluttering behind him. Two for him and none for Matsuoka Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, i now realize how difficult it is to write porn while keeping a straight face, and i salute all the authors out there who've written way more filthy stuff right in front of their friends/family.
> 
> also, i'm all out of ideas, so if you don't find my writing atrocious and there's a Sourin scenario in particular that you'd like me to write, please do let me know :)


End file.
